The Fall of Heaven and Hell
by RememberBlack
Summary: Hei promised Amber he'd never hurt her, and Amber promised she'd never leave him..but what if they broke their promises? When all hell breaks lose after Heavens war, more war will break out, promises destroyed, and the world starts falling apart, Amber holds the fate of all contractors, but is she ready to pay the ultimate price for the safety of the world?


Note to readers, and disclaimers.

Lets seeeeeee hmm... well first of all this is NOT for kids or young children under the age of 14. Due to language, adult scenes, and violence along with serious badassness and intenseness.  
>It would also be best if you actually SAW the anime <em><span>Darker than Black<span>_ and got farther then season 1 because they're are some spoilers. Not many, but some. ****IMPORTANT** I did not make the anime. Characters such as Hei, the original Amber, Yin, Amagiri, Izanami etc; are property of the Anime's creators while some characters like: Kaito, Lily, Amber Ito, Karuto, Masaru, and Kidd,etc; are apart of MY imagination.  
>On a different note: Amber (From the Anime) and Amber Ito (My OC) are <strong><span>NOT<span>** the same person. Mk? They seem like it though o.o This is a DIFFERENT character though. o.o Hehe I know Amber Ito runs EPR, and dies to save Hei, and all that nice shit, but again they're not the same person. amber (the original) Doesn't show up in this fanfiction.  
>Also: If your not a fan of Hei x Amber Hember ships, the LEAVE *opens door* The door is open. If your just going to read it and complain then I have 4 words for you... Get on my level.  
>One last thing, Ima spoil this so NO one can get pissed off, when I WARNED YOU. One, Hei and Amber ito, are SHIPPEDDDDD MK? Two, This is kinda sad, 3, this is one of those DTB fanfics were the good characters die, 4. It's a fanfiction, I can MAKE WHATEVER I want happen, so shit will go down and Hei may or may not die.<strong>****

******Got it good, Now read meh friends!******

Chapter one: The end of Heavens War

Hei faced the contractor that stood in his way. The man was tall blond, and wore a red jumpsuit. The man smiled and his pupils turned red, and the outlines of his eyes turned blue. Water shot from the nearest pond towards Hei, but Hei was too quick, within seconds, he was behind the contractor. He wrapped his metal wire around the contractor's neck, and jumped into the nearest tree. The contractor gasped for breath as he shot up into the tree. Hei looked at the contractor with a look mixed with hate, and regret. Hei jumped out of the tree, and heard the snap of the contractor's neck breaking. The metal wire returned to its holder and Hei ran towards Heavens peak. He saw a flash of bright light and thought of only one thing. Amber.

Amber was surrounded. Contractors from many different groups stared at her. Each wore a different color body suit, the color represented the organization they were fighting for. Black, for the Black Dandelions, Dark blue, for the syndicate, olive-green, for the Underground, and red for Evening Primrose. _I hate this! Why must we fight? Were all contractors aren't we? We were all created by a head contractor. Can't we be peaceful?_ Amber hated wars like this. Violent, pointless, wars. They only caused pain. It was stupid. Amber gave a weary sigh. For a moment she felt sorry for the contractors standing before her. She gave another sigh, idiots.. she wanted to say. Amber was an extremely powerful contractor. It could take more than 20 contractors to take her down. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "Hmph. Taking your downfall with dignity eh?" she heard a male voice. She knew him. "Amagiri. Nice to see you too. However, I wont be dying today." She smiled, eyes still closed. "Come on, they're 20 of us, and one of you. We could careless if you're the head contractor. We will kill you." Another voice. One she could not recognize. She opened her grey eyes and stepped forward, all she could see was a bright blue light and black flowers everywhere. After the light faded, and Amagiri running off, Amber closed her eyes, and collapsed.

Hei was deep in thought while running to save Amber. He loved Amber, and would do anything for her. He'd jump in front of a bus for her, He'd even stop eating so much if it meant making her happy. However, he would not-not ever, like Ambers mom. Amber's mom at one point in time was a powerful contractor called a head contractor. A head contractor was supposedly the creator of contractors. They get their power directly from the gate, and they use it through special objects to create contractors at will. Head contractors had 3 contractor "powers". The first was their regular contractor ability, that they pay off with their" price", the second would be creating contractors, the third however, varied on the contractor. Amber's 3rd power was seeing the future, Masaru, Amber's older brother, could change the appearance. Not much was known about head contractors, except that they we're ultra powerful, uber badass, and extremely dangerous.

Hei ran like he never had run before, with his blood pumping, and head burst into the clearing just in time to see Amber collapse.


End file.
